


Finding Comfort

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione wakes up from yet another nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author:articcat621  
> Recipient: too_dle_oo  
> Title: Finding Comfort   
> Pairing: Hermione/Kingsley   
> Request/Prompt: Kingsley/Hermione: anything BUT Ministry-related stories  
> Rating: K+  
> Word Count: 418 words  
> Summary: Hermione wakes up from yet another nightmare.  
> Author's Notes: Not beta'd, so please ignore any lingering mistakes <3

_Finding Comfort_

Hermione turned over, eyes still closed as she tried to make herself comfortable once more. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she frowned. She hated that she could never sleep anymore…

"Hermione, what is it?" a deep voice whispered in her ear.

She rolled over and faced Kingsley, her husband of three months. "I had another nightmare," she whispered. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No," he assured her. He wrapped his arms around her torso before carefully pulling her closer to him. He snuggled against her, his larger body curling around her smaller one. 

"I wake you every night," Hermione said with a frown, feeling incredibly guilty. "I can sleep on the sofa until I get over this."

"Nonsense," Kingsley quickly said. "The only place you'll be sleeping, witch, is in bed with me. Right where you belong." He pressed a kiss to her neck, right below her ear. Hermione squirmed in his arms.

"Are you sure?" she asked nervously. She hated that she had so many nightmares, but as of late, her dreams were full of the incident at Malfoy manor. Bellatrix, Greyback, and Dobby's death repeatedly appeared in her dreams. She barely slept anymore.

"Hermione, I told you that I don’t mind it. I don’t sleep very well myself." He nuzzled her neck once more. "You know I'm here if you need anything at all."

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "I think I'm going to make an appointment with a Mind Healer at St. Mungo's." Mind Healers were equivalent to a Muggle psychiatrist. 

Kingsley smiled. "I think that's a great idea, Hermione. Would you like me to go with you? For support? Or would you rather go alone."

She rolled over to face him. "You can come with me, Kingsley. I think I'll need the support."

"I'll be there," Kingsley promised. He kissed her fully yet gently. "Why don’t you try to get some rest, love?"

"I love you," Hermione said, smiling softly as she felt herself grow comfortable in her position against his side.

"And I, you," Kingsley promised his wife. "Sleep well."

As Hermione felt herself drift back off to sleep, she took a moment to be thankful that she had a husband as wonderful as Kingsley, one who knew the types of horrors that she had experienced during the war. With his help, Hermione knew that she'd be able to get her post-traumatic stress disorder under control. She looked forward to being able to sleep completely through the night once more.


End file.
